Gary, Come Home
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: What Spongebob was thinking when Gary was gone. He was so upset, but no one seemed to care. What Spongebob was thinking but warm hearts.
1. The Photo

**YES, THIS STORY IS VERY SHORT. IT JUST EXPLAINS SPONGEBOB'S EMOTIONS IN THE HEART-WARMING EPISODE. **

**I WILL INCLUDE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SPONGEBOB FINDING GARY.**

**ALSO, SHOULD I BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT ALMOST CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS STORY? CUT ME SOME SLACK PLEASE! YOU'D CRY TOO IF YOU WERE WRITING IT.**

**SPONGEBOB'S POV**

It was a mistake. An accident. So many unwanted actions. I'm sorry, Gary. I'm sorry.

I shouldn't of ordered that dumb set, or tried the challenge. I completely ignored you. And now you're gone. Probably, forever.

I regret everything now! Yes, everything. I should of known from the start the challenge was impossible for me! I didn't feed you for ten days. I didn't care about you, at all.

I'm sending all my posters, messages and poems to you. I'm asking everyone to find you.

You were more than a pet. You were my best friend. Even Patrick or Sandy don't come before you. We were friends as children. You were young, shell-less, unwanted. I took you. I knew you were special.

And now, you're gone. I feel so empty. All those good memories. When we moved to Bikini Bottom, I showed you around. When you were sick, I let you sleep in my bed, and I never left your side unless I needed to.

This is worse than that other time. You dumped me for Patrick. I thought you would never come back. I was so happy to see that you did.

You left me now because of me. The only one I've talked to since I realised you were gone for good was Patrick. I've been alone for a week now. I've never left home.

I can see our photo on the wall. I was so happy back there. I ruined it all. I take the picture from the wall, and take it out of its frame. I sit down on the couch and look at it. I was holding you in my arm. I was smiling. Now, I'm crying. A tear falls down my face and onto the picture. The tear smudges the picture, and shows me my mistake. I place it on my side table, barely being able to let go.

Oh Gary. It's all my fault. I neglected you. I never expected you to run away. Gary, come home. We were best friends. I loved you more than anyone ever could.

And now, you're gone. I might not ever see you again. Goodbye Gary. I'm sorry. You may never come back. Goodbye Gary.


	2. The First Look

**OKAY. IN THIS CHAPTER, SPONGEBOB RECALLS THE MOMENT WHEN HE ADOPTED GARY. SPONGEBOB'S BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT WHEN.**

SPONGEBOB'S POV

Before you left me, there was a happy time. We were best friends. That moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one.

It was a day, just a normal day. A very old, normal day. I was only six, and had grasped taking care of a pet. I wanted a snail, as they were my favourite. I wanted a great snail, one that was smart, playful, loving, like you.

We went to the pet store. I looked at all the baby snails. Most of them were bigger, with gorgeous shells. But when I looked at them, I knew something wasn't right. They seemed playful and smart, but I could read their eyes. They weren't loving. I could even see one snarl at me.

Then, I saw the perfect one. The one with no shell. It had a blue and green body, with ruby eyes. It was playful and smart. I could see in its eyes it wanted me to take it. Of course, it was you.

'I want this one!' I called out, pointing to you.

The shop keeper came to me, and he had a stern look on his face.

'I'm sorry son, but he isn't available for sale.'

I was dying to have you. I wouldn't stop. I needed to know why I couldn't get you.

'Why can't I get him?' I asked.

'He's too small, and he'll never be big enough. He can't even have his shell yet. He's a premature.'

Premature was not a word I knew.

'What does premature mean?'

The shoe keeper signed in frustation. I understood why. My parents have told me I was dropped on the head as a baby. Plus, I get a concussion very eleven minutes.

'Premature means he was born too soon, and he's weaker than most snails. He can't make it.'

I knew what he meant by you couldn't make it. I looked at you again. Now, your eyes showed you were desperate. I needed to take you home.

'Please. Let me take him. I can make his life a good one. I might even extend his life! No one else will take him, and he won't die happy!' I pleaded.

My eyes reflected light, resulting in white patches. I was begging for you.

'Uh, alright.'

I was about to just into the wide open water, but I listened to the shop keeper.

'Remember son, it's only because he needs a good long life. Make him happy.'

I brought you, and took great care of you. I wanted you to be happy. When I turned seven, and you finally got a shell. It was light pink, with a darker pink spiral and lavender spots.

We grew up together. We were best friends. You were better than Patrick. He lived a long way away, in Bikini Bottom. That's why I moved here.

And now, you're gone. My promise to give you a great life is now broken. It won't be fixed until I see you alive. Please Gary, this is why I picked you. You were loving, and followed me everything, even to school.

Goodbye Gary. Please, come home.


End file.
